


Tal Vez El Rubio...

by DakieelNovak



Series: Tal vez... [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakieelNovak/pseuds/DakieelNovak
Summary: Es hijo de alguien millonario...Pero no parece ser arrogante.Es bastante guapo, y le gusta a las chicas...Pero no parece ser coqueto.Es bastante inteligente y talentoso...Pero no parecer ser presumido.Tal vez sea una buena persona; tal vez pueda ser un buen amigo.Tal vez el rubio...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Tal vez... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tal Vez El Rubio...

EL soló de filtrar a través de las gruesas cortinas del pelirrojo sin ningún éxito, este había seguido durmiendo plácidamente de no ser por la alarma que lo obligo a despertas; con pereza comenzó desenredarse del conjunto que cobijas para finalmente salir de la calidez de su desordenada cama, avanzo hecho el baño evitando pisar alguno de los utensilios de dibujo y pintura esparcidos por el suelo; se lavó la cara con agua fría para poder despertarse. Nathaniel, estudiante del colegio Françoise Dupont, se preparó para poder iniciar otra semana de clases. Tras arreglar un poco su habitación y vestirse se asignarán a la cocina para preparar su desayuno; al llegar encontrado sobre la mesa un sobre con dinero junto a una nota:

_“Aquí tienes los gastos de este mes, procura que te duren. Tataré de volver lo antes posible._

_-Con amor, mamá "_

Soltó un suspiro, era de esperarse que su madre se fuera temprano, era una abogada y estaba en la parte más importante del caso. Miró el reloj y su mochila junto con un poco de dinero, decidió que compraría algo de comer camino a la escuela. Su hogar quedaba algo lejos por lo cual ya había estado acostumbrado a salir al colegio con una hora de anticipo, más por el agradable paisaje que por llegar llegar a clases, no es como si prestase mucha atención a estas en primer lugar; las calles de París eran espléndidamente tranquilas por la mañana, salvo por lo auto de personas dirigiéndose a sus empleos no había una gran algarabía como por las tardes; pasados varios minutos llego frente a la panadería de la chica que considera la más perfecta del mundo Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a lo que podría considerar su amor platónico.

—Hola Nathaniel, ¿Qué se te ofrece hoy? - pregunto con su amabilidad habitual, lo hoyuelos en sus mejillas delataban una dulzura e inocencia que provocaban que el corazón del pelirrojo sonara como un tambor de carnaval.

—H-Hola M-Marinette, m-me podría vender u-unos cuantos cupcakes— trato de evitar que le temblara la voz, pero al final fue imposible, inclusive podría sentir el calor en su rostro, la chica solo le sonrió y le pregunto cuántos y de que sabor los querían, él le dio el número y el sabor, chocolate; tras unos momentos ella le entrego su orden, pagó por su pedido y se despidió de ella sintiendo como su corazón habría escalado hasta su garganta, pese a eso fue especialmente feliz ese día.

Continúa su camino mientras comía uno de los pastelillos y en su otra mano cargaba la caja con los demás. Al llegar al colegio vio cómo se estacionaba una limusina y de esta bajaba uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela: Adrien Agreste; frunció el ceño de manera casi imperceptible y miro al recién llegado, no era que a Nathaniel no le agradara el chico, pero era amigo de Chloe, y aunque se le había enseñado desde pequeño a no juzgado antes de conocer no perder nunca de esa actitud de chico amable y bondadoso se consideran la misma actitud de niño rico mimado que caracterizaba a Chloe; la cual, como si se le hubiera invocado con el pensamiento aparecido corriendo, empujando un pequeño pelirrojo y ocasionando sus pastelillos terminados en el suelo, se lamentó internamente por la catástrofe perdida de su desayuno para nada saludable y maldijo a la insoportable rubia que había tenido esa tragedia solo para poder abrazar a su querido Adrien con mucho cariño, si el pelirrojo los vimos notaria que el rubio se vio incómodo con la cercanía de la rubia, pero centro de toda su atención y voluntad en tratar de rescatar algunos pastelillos del suelo, últimamente era tarde para ellos. Su desayuno había pasado a una mejor vida.

—Chloe, eso fue muy grosero, deberías disculparte con Nathaniel— dijo cierto rubio al ver lo que su amiga había provocado, Nathaniel lo escucho pero no le dio importancia, estaba concentrado en llorar internamente y guardar un minuto de silencio por respeto.

—Adrien cariño, no debe importarte lo que le pase a ese perdedor. — dijo la rubia con su acostumbrado tono de desdén hacia otros, ese tono chillón le hizo sentirse molesto pero solo atino a juntar los restos del pan dulce y tirarlos al bote de basura en un indigno entierro; no noto como Adrien se separó de Chloe para disculparse en su lugar; solo se dirigió al salón maldiciendo internamente.

Al llegar el lugar estaba vacío, algo reconfortante pues necesitaba unos minutos para mejorar de nuevo su humor, tomo su lugar habitual y comenzó con lo que normalmente hacía, dibujar; se concentró tanto en su dibujo que no noto cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar al salón, tampoco cuando la maestra entro y comenzó a dar su clase, ni siquiera el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase y se hubiera quedado en ese salón si alguien no hubiera llamado su atención.

—Oye, creo que deberías dirigirte al aula de ciencias si no quieres llegar tarde— Levanto la vista de su cuaderno y descubrió al propietario de esa voz, quien más si el famoso modelo Adrien Agreste, Nathaniel no hizo más que observar el vacío salón y luego dirigirle una mirada con desprecio al rubio, el cual pareció no notarla; comenzó a guardar sus cuaderno y a dirigirse al aula de ciencias pero el rubio lo detuvo— Nathaniel, disculpa por lo que paso con Chloe esta mañana, estoy segura que ella no quería tirar tus pastelillos.— dijo con una mirada que reflejaba pena, ¿En serio se estaba disculpando por algo que él no provoco?, eso le parecía raro al pelirrojo.

—No hay problema. Ya estoy acostumbrado. — dijo en tono bajo en un intento de ocultar su molestia, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo oyera. — Pero… gracias por disculparte… supongo. — dijo finalmente para dirigirse al aula de clases, después de todo, esa maestra no le tenía mucho aprecio que digamos. Por su parte el rubio se sentía feliz, era la primera vez que su compañero pelirrojo le dirigía más de dos palabras, tomo sus cosas también y se dirigió al aula de ciencias.

El pelirrojo nuevamente estaba dibujando durante la clase, se había emocionado con el comic que había comenzado hace poco, hasta que la maestra lo descubrió, esta le dio una reprimenda y lo mando al despacho del director, eso no lo molesto, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado, el verdadero problema fue que al avanzar por el salón tropezó con una mochila provocando que sus dibujos cayeran al suelo, y que los viera, quien más sino Chole, la cual comenzó a burlarse de él; trato de tomar todos los dibujos que les fue posible y salió rápido del salón.

— _“Vaya, mejor cumpleaños que estoy teniendo”—_ pensó mientras recogía su lápiz del suelo.

Después de que ocurriera algo que Nathaniel podría clasificar como extraño, solo logro recordar como estuvo molestando a Chloe, como le prometió a Marinette que dejaría en paz a Chloe y como la chica de sus sueños lo había traicionado; aunque ahora “comprendía” el por qué, el cómo se había comportado no era algo aceptable, pero a pesar de eso, comenzó a reconsiderar su manera de ver a Marinette, tal vez ella no era tan perfecta como él creía; también recuerda cómo tuvo que caminar de regreso a casa en plena noche, y por un milagro logro llegar a salvo a su casa; ya ahí no supo que fue lo que lo llevo a tachar todo aquellos dibujos que había hecho de Marinette, para después recostarse en su cama y tratar de olvidar ese día tan extraño.

Al día siguiente en la escuela todo parecía ser normal, no hubo ninguna mención por lo ocurrido el día anterior, salvo por algunas quejar y reproches por parte de Chole, los cuales decidió ignorar. Se enteró de la presentación de ciencias que debían presentar en equipos, de la cual hasta el momento no tenía idea, y dio gracias a dios que su equipo hubieran sido Rose y Juleka, las cuales habían puesto su nombre en la presentación. Eso lo calmo lo suficiente para poder comenzar con su nuevo proyecto de dibujo, el cual se vio interrumpido por cierto rubio.

—Hola Nathaniel- saludo alegre Adrien, Nathaniel se limitó a contestar sin levantar la vista de la hoja. - Escuche que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y quería darte esto. - Dijo mientras le entregaba al pelirrojo una caja con pastelillos de chocolate, - En parte es por tu cumpleaños y en otra para compensar los que Chloe te arruino ayer. - seleccionada una sonrisa amable.

—G-gracias. - tartamudeo un poco por la sorpresa y acepto dudoso los pastelillos. Adrien solo le respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a su lugar. - _"Tal vez el rubio no sea mala persona" -_ dijo Nathaniel mientras comía un pastelillo antes de que la maestra entrara y le reprendiera por comer en clase.


End file.
